Beyond the grave
by Naitriab
Summary: Horatio recieves a letter which reveals a secret hidden for 20 years. will be mild HS in the second chapter
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes - big spoilers for Lost Son so if you don't want to know what happens don't read. This is an AU so some details are different

Disclaimer - not mine only Horatio's son is mine.

* * *

It was 20 years since Speed had died, every year on Speed's birthday Horatio always managed to find his way to the grave and sat there talking to no-one for hours. This year however he was there early. He himself had retired years earlier and had left Calleigh in charge of the lab and now she was dead, looking at the letter held tightly in his hand he wondered how he could have been so wrong about people and how he had no idea until an hour ago.

* * *

An hour ago.

Horatio Caine was on his way to being drunk when the letter came through his door, stumbling over to pick it up he recognised the writing on the envelope.

"To be delivered to Horatio Caine after my death" He read out loud. Well there was certainly no disputing the fact that Calleigh was dead. She had been tracking down a suspect only to find him and his friends waiting for her. She had been found dead two days later floating in their victims pool, she had been tortured. Her funeral had been the day before with a vast turnout and now she  
was gone and this letter was here. Opening it he prepared to read

_  
Horatio,_

_There have been so many times over the years that I have picked up a phone or a pen and tried to tell you this. You cannot imagine what it has been like living with this for all these years. But I'm getting ahead of myself, 2 days before Speed died I was contacted by a member of the mob who told me that they had my father and would kill him unless I did something for me, they claimed they had a man on the inside and they would know if I told any of you. _

_I tried to let you know what I could I told Alexx that I was going to kill Speedle, when I got back to the lab and confronted Speed about my Chrome light he told me to get his from his own kit. All I was to do was to make it so his gun did not fire, I did not know what they were planning but believe me Horatio when I say that I did not realise what they were planning. I made sure that the gun was dirty and that there was no way it would fire, I thought after the previous incident that if he had to use it then people would just assume that he hadn't learnt his lesson._

_When I heard your call over the radio I knew just how stupid I had been, I knew that I would have to process Tim's gun and that would be an end of it. I should have come forward then but I couldn't. I know I have no reason to ask this off you but please believe me when I say that I did not realise things would get that far out of hand, and whatever you think of me in future do not hate me._

_When you retired and I took over as head of the lab I knew that there was no way I could say anything, I had been compromised because of my father once and there was always the possibility that I would do so again, so I kept quiet until now. Do what you want with this letter but believe me when I say I had the best intentions._

_Calleigh  
_

Horatio sat stunned he had no idea that Calleigh had been hiding something like this, he did not know what to do. There was no point in informing the crime lab Calleigh was dead, Speed was dead releasing the information would cause more harm than good. Walking out to his car he headed for one of two places that he had always felt able to talk.

* * *

Now

As always Horatio was sure he could feel someone with him in the graveyard, the first few times he had tried to see who was there but never saw anyone, now he was used to the feeling and knew it was Speed keeping an eye on him and the others. Standing up from his crouch by the grave Horatio grimaced at the pain in his knees and back a reminder that he was not as young as he once was.

"Well Speed, thank you for listening." Horatio said as he made his way out the graveyard. If he had looked back he would have seen the young man with black hair and 5 o'clock stubble looking after him with a sad smile on his face at how soon it would be till they saw each other again.

* * *

Now there is an epliogue to this which is very mild H/S 


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue to the last bit and there is H/S SLASH in this chapter though very mild so if that squiks you don't read.

* * *

Horatio was walking along the beech a fact which confused him somewhat as the last he remembered he was sitting on his back porch watching a young couple walking along the beech.

"Hey H" A remembered voice said causing the red head to spin round.

"Speed?" Horatio asked. He could not believe that who he was seeing was really there.

"Yeah. It's good to see you again H." Speed said tucking hands into his pockets.

"Aren't you…?"

"Yes H." Speed said with a half smile that had always managed to make Horatio's heart flip.

"Then why can I see and talk to you?" Horatio asked. Speed glanced behind him.

"Because you are dead yourself." Speed said gently, Horatio turned to see where his CSI was looking and saw himself slumped in his seat on the back porch.

"Speed?" Horatio asked looking nervous for the first time in years.

"Don't worry H, Aiden will be coming by to see his father in a few seconds he'll get you resuscitated and this will all seem like a bad dream." Speed said a sad look crossing his face.

"You know about my son?" Horatio asked surprised.

"I watched over you, over you all. When you came to talk to me in the graveyard I was always there." Speed said with a smile. Horatio had married 6 months after his death and his son had been born 7 months later. The marriage had not lasted more than 2 years as the pressure of his job drove them apart.

"I always thought that you were near." Horatio said reaching out to cup Speeds face.

"I could never leave you Horatio." Speed said heart in his eyes.

"Speed" Horatio choked out before crushing the other man to him in a fiery kiss.

"Horatio don't." Speed said pushing away chest heaving.

"I have wanted to do that since the moment I first saw you." Horatio said one hand tracing down his loves cheek.

"It's not time yet Horatio. I will wait for you but Aiden needs his father." Speed said

"All my life I have tried to be what others want, and never have I allowed myself to have what I want. I wanted you Speed but I did not dare speak up, I could not risk the fact that you did not feel what I did and one of us would have to transfer. Now I have nothing and no-one waiting on me. I love you Tim." Horatio said.

"Horatio you do realise what you are saying? If you come with me now then that's it you'll be dead." Speed said

"I am already dead." Horatio pointed out gesturing to where his son was trying to resuscitate him.

"I love you H." Speed said kissing the other half of his soul and the pair faded away.

* * *

There you go that's the end of it. Hope you liked 


End file.
